On Tuesday, Christopher walked to a toy store around noon and decided to buy a doll for $2.54. Christopher handed the salesperson $2.59 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Christopher received. ${2}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ Christopher received $0.05 in change.